


Prologue.

by MissJCM



Series: The mistery of a true friend. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrotte something on my Thoughts Tumblr and I thought it could be a cool story. I'll hope to update it all the time but I suffer from a lot of writters block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue.

Life is unfair and uncertain. You come, you come and complain to me. You come, you spill it all out, I let you. I swear I do, because I want to. I’m a friend, I advice and you let it all out. 

The thing is, if I ever came to you and told you all you tell me, you would go crazy, insane and even afraid. Trust me dear, I know more than you believe. I’ve lived more than you know, I’m a young little thing, but if only you knew. 

If you knew the real me, the dreams I have, the ideas going across my mind, the little thoughts that pop up and never go away, you’d think I shouldn’t exist.

I am a mistery, even to myself. I am an unknown thing. I dream, I try. I am me. I hide, I lie, I tone it down. If you ever knew, you’d think I was impossible. The things I dream, the ones I do, even before they happen. It’s like I can guess, but not really. I just look, I hear, I listen to every detail and when I see something going somewhere I’m right. trust me, I know. Trust me, I wish I didn’t. trust me, I’m always sadder than I seem. I’m always happier than you think. I’m a mistery. I’m unknown. That’s how I’ll be. Trust me, you don’t want to know. trust me, I don’t want to unravel me. trust me, I’m a mistery, that’s what I shall be.


End file.
